


they fall like dominoes

by smokingsickstyle



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsickstyle/pseuds/smokingsickstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three times Rhys wants tell Jack to stop and one time he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh.

Rhys knew that getting involved with Handsome Jack wouldn't be anything like what he was used to. That Jack's overbearing need for control, and phases of manic rage would play a part in whatever he did with Rhys. Rhys knew that they weren't dating, they weren't a _couple._ So he wasn't exactly surprised when Jack started to get rough with him.

But. He wouldn't have minded a warning.

Rhys was used to Jack going off on his employees for small things, even got used to the regular job openings appearing every time Jack decided he didn't like someone's face. When Rhys and Vaughn made it back to Pandora, and Jack was quickly removed from his head and into another body, Jack guaranteed increased pay and better position for Rhys and Vaughn, and eventually Yvette. He looked at Rhys differently afterwards. Pretty soon Rhys was called to Jack's office every few days.

So Rhys started sleeping with Handsome Jack and even though in the back of his mind he knew he was selling his body for his promotion his friends didn't treat him any different so he couldn't complain. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. And despite the fact that Jack threatened bodily harm on him on separate occasions, Rhys didn't fear for his life in Jack's company anymore.

Which he realised now as he was pushed face first onto Jack's desk, was fucking stupid.

Jack had him pinned so his left arm was pressed between the desk and his body and his right arm was pinned behind his back so hard it hurt. It hurt where the metal connected to his shoulder, a bone deep ache that made him hold his breath and struggle harder in way that Jack wouldn't like. He was proven right when Jack leaned over him, pushing him further onto the metal desk, his flesh arm now numb from the pressure.

“Aw, does that hurt Princess?”

Rhys felt his metal arm lock up, and felt the ache build up to his neck and he could barely gasp out “Jack” before he was immediately let go. The _please stop_ never leaving his lips.

Rhys crumpled to the ground as soon as he was free and tried to ignore the way his body missed the heat of Jack against his back. Jack had walked away as his attention was turned towards answering a call, moving to face the large windows behind his desk.

Rhys got up and tried to leave now that Jack was distracted. He reached the large doors of the office before he felt a tingle on the back of his neck. As he slipped through the doors he looked back. Jack had turned his head to watch him leave.

He didn't exactly sprint back to his office, although his only thought was to grab his things and get home as soon as possible. He tried to focus on walking calmly towards his apartment, but face kept twisting into a frown when he thought back to the amused smirk he saw on Jack's face and a heavy weight settled in his gut. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

At work the next day, Jack didn't call him up to his office and Rhys spent every minute wondering if he had made a mistake leaving that night when he did. If all their hard work, all the shit he and his friends had to go through would be taken away because he got a little too comfortable.

Yvette and Vaughn worried when he had to explain away his aching shoulder, but he waved away their concerns, promising them that their new positions were safe. Vaughn and Yvette frowned at each other.

“That's not exactly what we're worried about bro.”

Three days passed before Rhys was paged up to Jack's office. By the time the elevator brought him to Jack's office, his shoulder was throbbing again and he had to stop for a second outside the doors to make sure he didn't look like he felt.

When he entered the office jack was sitting behind his desk, working on what seemed to be a shiny prosthetic arm. Jack didn't look up as he approached, but he was grinning as he fiddled with the metal arm. He didn't even notice when Rhys was stepping closer, already scanning the prosthetic with his echo-eye. It was made of expensive, high quality material. Infinitely better than Rhys' current model and he couldn't help the little curl of want at the sight of it.

“Badass, dontcha think kiddo?” Jack said as he got up from the desk and carried the arm over to Rhys, holding it in the air next to Rhys' own, comparing the two.“Waay better than that crap you have on now.”

Jack looked at Rhys pointedly and when Rhys only stared back with wide eyes he made an impatient sound, and clapped his hands “Chop chop cupcake, I don't have all day.”

“What? Is...that for me?” Rhys asked as he started to remove his vest and then his shirt.

“It won't be if you don't hurry the fuck up dumbass.”

Rhys nervously unlatched his metal arm when Jack made to move closer, hissing when he twisted it up and off. Even as he tensed when jack came closer to attach the new arm to his shoulder, he couldn't help his excitement. Did Jack make this after that night? Was this Jack's way of apologizing?

Jack lined up the new arm and the socket, then pushed it in, closing the latches roughly as Rhys tried to settle the jarring feeling of new connections being made in his shoulder. Once the discomfort went away he tested the movement of the fingers and wrist and rolled his shoulder back, trying to get used to the weight. It was heavier than it looked but smoother than he was used to. His echo-eye was still compiling a list of it's feature. The list was impressive.

“This is- Jack this is amazing.” Rhys felt himself grow warm, wondering if Jack would explain himself. He didn't notice Jack walk back to sit at his desk and lean back as he paged someone in.

“Did you make this for me after...” Rhys trailed off when the office doors opened and a weaselly looking man shuffled in. He frowned at the interruption, and looked curiously at Jack who was staring intently at his monitor. Jack didn't look at him when he ordered Rhys to stand in front of the man who had just entered. Rhys shrugged and did as he was told, in a good mood from the gift. When Rhys got closer he realised the man was younger than he looked. Maybe even younger than him.

The man's coat said _S. Williams_ and Rhys spared a small smile at him before his metal arm whipped up and had Williams by the throat. Rhys gasped in fear as the man clawed at his arm, struggling frantically against his hold. Rhys turned panicked eyes towards jack as he desperately tried to release his grip on the smaller man's throat. Jack was laughing and whooping in joy and kept typing away. Rhys felt those finger tighten. His eyes widened as he shook his head in disbelief. Williams who had gone red in the face, his eyes pleading at him to let him breath. Rhys felt his eyes burning, a lump in his throat when he heard more laughter from behind him.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm trying! He wont _let_ me I'm trying!” Rhys was trying to unlock the latches on his shoulder, but his hands were shaking so bad and the latches just wouldn't open.

He felt his fingers tighten further before he heard the _crick_! And his free hand flew to his mouth to stifle his shout. He stared in shock at the dead body in his grasp before the grip of the metal fingers loosened all at once and Williams crumpled to the floor.

Rhys shuffled backwards away from the body. He had never killed someone for no reason before. In Pandora it was always to protect himself or his friends. Rhys looked up when his back hit the wall. Jack was in front of him making soothing noises, like he was a spooked horse.

_why did he do that why did he make me do that **why didn't i stop him**_

Jack crowded him and petted him, as he shivered in disgust and anger. With Jack and himself.


End file.
